


Moxiety : Stressful days

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: On days when things feel too much, Virgil can always turn to Patton.





	Moxiety : Stressful days

It had been a particularly stressful day for Virgil. There had been many times when he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to make it through the day without crawling back into bed and sleeping for another twelve hours.

First, he woke up later than normal. He usually woke up at around noon, but he’d had a particularly bad nightmare that left him clutching his chest and sobbing until almost three in the morning. It took until closer to five for him to calm down enough to drift off. 

Then there hadn’t been any coffee left. So he waited, starting a new pot, only to spill the first cup he made on his jeans. This resulted in a litany of curses that if Patton had been present, would’ve resulted in a lecture, no doubt. His second coffee went much better. 

After that, he couldn’t find his headphones! That was a big deal to him, and he spent an hour looking for them, only to find them pushed a little bit under his bed. This confused him, but he didn’t care as he cradled the headphones in his arms before placing them on his head. 

Lastly, he was taken from his room to help the others work on a new video idea for Thomas. Most days he sat around and just commented on everything they were doing, never doing much of the work himself. But this time, Logan needed him to help set up some of the equipment and Roman needed his help getting some of the dialogue down. The only thing Patton asked of him was to tone down the sass he was giving everyone. Which stung a bit, considering how highly he thought of Patton. 

To say he was exhausted by the end of it all was an understatement. He couldn’t have had a worse day. 

He’d expressed this to the others while working, in a joking manner. He’d been serious, but it came off as a joke to the other three. This only only earning him a snide comment from Roman. “You woke up three hours ago, Surly Quinn! It’s not even dinner time!” While Virgil didn’t disagree with him, it didn’t mean he felt the exhaustion and bad day any less in his bones. 

He pressed his back against the door to his bedroom and took a deep breath, staring into the dark room. He had a black light over his desk, giving the room an even creepier vibe, as Roman described it. However, Princey often came in anyways. Virgil figured it was for the way the black light made his outfit glow but they’d never know. 

The bed looked so inviting, with the silk black sheets and weighted blanket that was thrown over the entirety of the bed. It helped the anxious side deal with his stressful and anxious days, giving him a bit of comfort. The pillows had Tim Burton cases on them, particularly the Corpse Bride. With a grunt, Virgil pushed himself off of the door and he trudged slowly to his bed. Flopping down on the comfortable bed, the anxious trait shoved his face into one of the pillows. The soothing scents made him smile a little bit, but it wasn’t enough. He was still so overly tired that he couldn’t help but sigh loudly in frustration. 

An hour passed and Virgil was no closer to sleeping than he had been when he first entered and that caused angry tears to prick at his eyes. He just wanted to sleep! Why was this so difficult?! He wanted to scream into his pillow, anything to ease this tension in him. 

Just as he was about to give up, a knock sounded at his door. It couldn’t be Roman, who typically knocked to a song. It wasn’t Logan. He knocked very sharply and only three times. Any more and it would imply an emergency. Instead though, it was a soft knock. Just twice. Sitting up a bit, he rested his weight on his arms that were tightly wrapped around the pillow. “Patton?” Virgil nervously called out, waiting for some kind of answer from the other. “Hey kiddo!” Patton called out happily. Virgil could hear material shifting, like Patton was rocking back and forth in place. He did that often when he was trying to stay still. “Just wanted to check up on you. You disappeared pretty quickly after we finished. I know you weren’t having too swell of a day.” Virgil tensed up at the mention of how quickly he left, since he was sure it was enough time for them not to notice. Apparently he’d have to leave more time, maybe stay back a bit and help out. Or maybe he could talk a little more so he seemed more okay. Or maybe- 

“Kiddo?” Virgil realized with a frustrated groan that he’d forgotten to answer. “I’m fine, Patton.” He said, though it probably sounded much too muffled for the kindly side to understand. “If you’re sure, kiddo! Don’t forget I’ll always be here for you. If you ever need anything, just ask.” Listening to the sound of socked feet moving down the hall, Virgil only had one thought; Patton was too sweet of a person! Sure, he was morality, but he was much too nice. He always included Virgil in everything, complimented him, took time to check up on him, and would even make his favorite dishes on particularly bad days. He’d always been there, even if Virgil rarely let him in. It wouldn’t be too bad to cash in on that promise, would it? It couldn’t hurt too bad… Could it? 

Deciding before his mind could overthink it all, Virgil took a chance for once. “Hey Patton?” He called out, waiting for the sound of socked feet running back to his doorway. It was almost… sweet., how willing Patton was to help him. “Yeah?” Patton called back excitedly. He had yet to open the door, which made it a bit easier for Virgil to ask anything of him. He didn’t have to feel the embarrassment of looking at him. 

Working up the nerve, Virgil cleared his throat a bit. “Uh, do you think that you could help me? I’ve been having a tough time, uh, sleeping today.” There was a bit of a pause, and Virgil felt his face fall. Of course Patton didn’t want to help him. Why would anyone want to help the dark, angsty persona- 

“OF COURSE!” Patton exclaimed, catching Virgil off guard. Heck, the anxious side jumped a bit at the intensity. Virgil heard the sound of Patton running down the hall and in seconds, he felt the rush of anxiety all over his body. 

He’d just made Patton take time out of his day to do whatever it was Patton was doing, just because he couldn’t deal with his problems himself. 

_ You’re such a disgrace. You’re disgusting. Patton doesn’t want to help you. You’re ruining his day. Why couldn’t you be more independent. You’re worthless.  _

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut tight, burying his face into the pillow and whining quietly. He  **hated** being the anxious trait. It filled his life with so much misery-  _ Like you fill the others with misery _ \- and meant he spent extra time trying to take deep breaths and live a normal life. Though he knew he’d never want to put that on the other sides. He’d carry this burden if the others never had to feel what he constantly felt. 

After a few minutes of berating himself, Virgil’s head popped up at the sound of a soft knock at his door. “Hey Virge! I grabbed you a few things. I can’t- uh whoa- I can’t exactly open the door though! If you could get the door for me, kiddo.” Though he still felt exhausted, Virgil got a burst of energy at the insistence that Patton needed help. He scrambled to the door, opening it wide to a very strange sight. 

It was Patton. It was Patton, with a cup of hot tea, a plate of cookies ( _ Virgil’s favorite, he noticed. When did he have time- _ ?), and blankets wrapped loosely on his arms and shoulders. The stunning grin on his face was what threw Virgil off the most, though. He’d done all this and still, he was so happy to see the dark trait.  _ He’s not actually happy to see you. He’s lying. _ With his mouth open wide, confusion etched in his face, he noticed how much Patton was struggling and stepped aside, taking the plate of cookies and one blanket. “Thanks kiddo! That’s a real load off.” Patton stepped in and the first thing he did was set the tea on the nightstand. Then he tossed the pile of blankets, he now noticed how fuzzy they were and took note on the fact that they were from everyone else’s rooms, and began creating a bit of a nest with them. 

Virgil stood, watching Patton’s paternal side, and he felt a huge blush spread up his face and even spreading to his neck. No one had ever really cared for him like this. It was too much and he couldn’t help it. Tears began slipping down his face and his shoulders tensed up and shook as he cried. 

“There you go, kiddo! A great job if I do say-” Patton giggled as he turned, only for his face to morph into concern for the other. “Oh gosh, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” And that only made Anxiety cry harder, face tilted down more as he full on sobbed. Patton took the plate of cookies from him and set them next to the tea before moving closer to Virgil carefully. “Hey, kiddo. Can you look at me?” Blinking away a few tears, Virgil looked up at the other. Though Patton was a bit blurry, he could see the reassuring smile. “What’s going on, buddy?” Virgil reached up and rubbed his face, uncaring as he smudged his eye make up. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Virgil asked, wincing a bit at how scratchy his voice sounded. 

Patton’s face fell. How could his dark, strange son think so lowly of himself? He was going to  **fight** him and anyone else who thought Virgil didn’t deserve good things! “Kiddo,” Patton started, before he thought better of it. “Can I hug you?” Virgil’s face screamed surprise and caution at his words, and Patton watched the struggle Virgil was having. It seemed the bravery won out though, because Virgil’s face hardened and he looked at Patton with determination before nodding. Probably didn’t trust his voice, the poor dear. He’d have to drink the tea soon if he wanted it to help his throat. 

Taking a cautious step, Patton slowly made his way to Virgil before wrapping his arms around the anxious trait. It was immediate. Virgil wrapped his arms back around him, and he sniffled a bit. That made Patton’s heart tighten at how adorable his son was. Patton reached a hand up and gently cradled the back of Virgil’s head, letting him lean his head against Patton’s shoulder. “I’m here for you, Virge. I always will be.” 

They stayed like that for a bit before Patton pulled back a bit, holding Virgil at arm’s length. “I care a lot about you and will always be there for you. And right now I say you need that tea and those cookies.” Nodding a bit, Virgil rubbed at his face against, embarrassed at himself. “Get yourself comfortable in the little blanket nest. I’ll grab your laptop, too. So you can watch some movies.” Virgil crawled into the nest, snuggling under the softness of it all, while Patton made good on that promise of getting his laptop. 

Setting it on his lap, the cookies near him and the tea in his hand, Virgil made another split second decision. He didn’t want to make a habit of it. But today, he’d allow it. As he watched Patton’s retreating form, Virgil took the little energy and bravery he had left and shouted to Patton. 

“WouldyoumaybestayherewithmePatton?” Patton stopped in his tracks, shoulders tense. Virgil didn’t get to have a single bad thought before Patton was turning around with that stunning grin and hopping up onto the bed with him. Virgil made room, letting Patton curl in the nest with him. Virgil laid against Patton’s side, taking a sip of the tea to help his throat. Patton held the boy close and snuggled against him, smile almost hurting him. 

Before the movie started, Nightmare before Christmas at Patton’s insistence of Virgil’s favorite, Virgil leaned heavily against Patton. “Thank you for all of this.” He whispered. Patton squeezed Virgil comfortably in his arms. “Anything for you, Virge.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this awhile back but I still like it a lot!


End file.
